Hot Chocolate
by dracomalfoylover28
Summary: Ron has something important to tell Hermione in the common room one stormy night. But will he have the courage to do it? Oneshot!


A/N: Teeny tiny little one-shot! I know all my other fics have been Draco/Hermione but I love Ron/Hermione fics as well so I thought I would right a cute little one-shot. Warning: very fluffy!! I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The thunder crackled outside the window of the Gryffindor common room as the golden trio sat around the warm and toasty fire to do their homework. It was a dark and chilly fall night and it was getting late. All of the other students had retreated to their cozy beds pilled with blankets for a long awaited sleep. Hermione, however, wanted to finish her homework.

They were all in their pajamas and the only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire and the scratching of quills on paper. Hermione's quill seemed to be going at warp speed as she finished her essay.

Harry yawned sleepily. "Please, Hermione! I will do my homework tomorrow," said Harry rolling his eyes.

"You don't want it hanging over your head, do you?" she said in a motherly voice.

"Ron and I have Quidditch tomorrow and we need to get sleep in order to function," argued Harry.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when the assignment is due and you aren't finished," she snapped. She was fully aware that she was being bossy, but Harry and Ron never got anything done if she wasn't bossy. So technically she was doing it for their own good.

"Great! I'll see you in the morning then. Ron, are you coming?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, in a bit…" he said looking over at Hermione and then back to Harry. Harry nodded with understanding and went upstairs.

Hermione's quill continued to scratch against the paper at super intensive speed as Ron just stared into space. It took Hermione a moment to realize this.

"Ron? Are you okay? You are just staring at the fire."

He immediately popped out of his reverie. "Wha? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said looking at his paper again. It was blank.

"Ronald, you haven't written anything," she sighed.

"Yeah…I'm hungry, are you hungry? Are you cold?" he asked changing the subject. "Because we could go to the kitchen to get something to eat and then come back here."

"No, I'm fine. You really should focus on your essay," she pressed.

"But I'm hungry," he whined.

"If we get some hot chocolate from the kitchens will you focus?"

"Yes," he nodded eagerly.

"I swear you are five years old," she sighed. "We better not get caught…" she said having second thoughts.

"I will grab Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map," said Ron and he was gone in a flash. Upon returning he had the map open to examine the hallways to the kitchen. "Looks like we are clear," he said.

"Okay," said Hermione uneasily.

"Come here," he said. She walked over and he draped the cloak over them.

"I think you are getting a little too tall for this," she giggled.

He grinned that sheepish grin of his and hunched down as he walked. The path to the kitchens was so dark and seemingly threatening with only light from their wands. Ron almost felt uneasy about how close he was to Hermione. He could smell her perfume, which was a delicate blend smelling like strawberries and champagne.

They finally reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit and entered. Dobby looked positively thrilled to see them there while the other house elves backed away from Hermione. They still thought that she was nuts since the S.P.E.W. thing.

"Missus Granger and Mister Weezy!!" squealed Dobby in excitement. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"He is sleeping, Dobby. We were just wondering if we could get some hot chocolate and then be out of your way," said Hermione stooping down to Dobby's level.

"Yes yes!! Dobby will make Harry Potter's friends some hot chocolate!! Sit, sit," said Dobby eagerly. "One for Missus Granger and Mister Weezy," said Dobby setting down the mugs.

The hot chocolate hit just the right spot on a chilly and rainy evening like it was. The smell of the hot and delicious beverage was practically intoxicating. Hermione took a dainty sip so not to burn her tongue while Ron practically chugged the whole mug. The delicious marshmallows were the perfect compliment to the beverage as well. Hermione giggled at Ron as the marshmallows created a mustache similar to a milk mustache on his face.

"Are the missus and mister enjoying the hot chocolates?" asked Dobby.

"Yes, thank you, Dobby. But Ronald and I should be getting back to our common room," said Hermione sensibly.

"Say hellos to Harry Potter for Dobby!!" Dobby yelled from behind them.

Hermione and Ron draped the invisibility cloak over them and started the trek back to the common room. They whispered the password to the fat lady and sat by the fire yet again that was crackling and sent a sensual dim light around the common room.

They were silent as Hermione finished her essay. "Ah…done," she smiled. "How is yours?"

"Oh…I'm kind of in the brainstorming stage right now," he lied.

"Ronald, this page is blank," she scowled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically.

"You seem very distracted. What's up?" she asked setting her books and quills aside.

"I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately," he said vaguely.

"Like?"

"Nothing important," he said quickly.

"Well if you don't want to talk or work on your essay then I am going off to bed."

"Wait, there is something I want to say," he said quietly.

"Okay, shoot," she said sitting back down.

"Hermione…" he couldn't spit it out. He had been trying to for the past three years.

"Yes?" she giggled completely unaware of what he was to say.

"I…" yet again he couldn't say it. "You know, we can talk about this later," he said backing down.

"Whatever," she shrugged.

'_I am such an idiot…_' he thought to himself. '_How many times have I tried to do this?_'

She was on her way up the stairs when he called out to her again. "What?!" she snapped. "If you have something to say then say it. Otherwise goodnight!" she yelled in a frustrated tone.

They sat down on the couch by the fire and she stared into his beautiful, longing blue eyes. Not being able to find the words, he leaned in, grabbed her hands, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Then he backed away for her reaction.

"I love you, Ron Weasley," she grinned and leaned in closer to kiss him again.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. So, so much," he said as he held her in his arms after they broke the kiss.

---

**A/N: I hope it didn't suck. Oh well, I had fun writing it to take a break from my other fics. Let me kno if you liked it or not : ). **


End file.
